


A Brief Moment in Time

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they had nine days together, and he was going to do his damnedest to sate them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> lillian13 asked for bruises, leather, and room service. I think I got them all in :D

Rodney collapsed on the bed fully dressed. John stopped long enough to turn on the light, and couldn't help the grin at the expression on Rodney's face. He looked relaxed - happy. John supposed that he really couldn't blame him. It had taken nine hours to get to Honolulu from Denver, but now they were out from under the watchful eyes of the SGC. Supposedly, they were there to recruit an up and coming physicist at University of Hawaii, but they both knew that the unspoken message from the brass was for them to take a well earned vacation.

They planned on it, even if their activities weren't what General Landry would have expected.

John set down his suitcase, then went and moved Rodney's so they wouldn't trip over it. Ignoring the second bed, he flopped down next to Rodney, pillowing his head on Rodney's shoulder. Rodney didn't react, other to turn his head and smile. John couldn't resist returning the grin, and he pressed closer for a moment before sitting up slightly. "So, you want room service? Or maybe to go out to dinner?"

Wrapping his hand in the back of John's t-shirt, Rodney pulled him back down. "I thought we'd stay in. But I'm really not hungry yet - not for food, anyway." Before John could come up with a smart-ass comment, Rodney had rolled the two of them so that he was leaning over John. Pressing their mouths together, Rodney gave him a hard and messy kiss.

Squeaking in surprise - not that he'd ever admit it - it took a second for John to return the kiss. Then his brain caught up, and he participated enthusiastically. Rodney's mouth tasted of coffee and peanuts and _Rodney_ and John didn't think that he'd ever have enough. Though they had nine days together, and he was going to do his damnedest to sate them both.

His attention was drawn back to Rodney, who was tugging on John's t-shirt, pulling it out of his jeans. John certainly didn't fight him, arching his back and letting Rodney yank it off. As soon as the material slid over his head, he grabbed Rodney's shirt, pulling him close enough to kiss while he unbuttoned it. As soon as it hung loose, he shoved it off Rodney's shoulders, letting him shake it free of his wrists.

And then they were pressed chest-to-chest, warm skin sliding together and making John moan. Rodney slid down John's body till his head was even with John's chest, kissing and biting at the nipples that were hidden in the rough hair. John's hands slipped up, and wove themselves into Rodney's hair, holding him in place. "God, oh, oh," he groaned, only to have it turn into a whine when Rodney pulled away. "Hey! Don't stop!"

Rodney chuckled, a deep, hoarse sound, and leaned down just long enough to bite at the nipple he'd been sucking. John couldn't help the gasp, or the instinctive arching towards him, but it felt so good he didn't care.

His hands were busy, petting and stroking every inch of Rodney that he could reach, insistently pulling him back into John's embrace. Rodney resisted, somehow ending up kneeling next to John's side. John looked up at him, at the way that he was flushed, lips red and swollen and wet, and just wanted _more_. "Rodney," he growled, but Rodney held up one hand and John obediently shut up.

One hand on John's shoulder, Rodney leaned down and gave him a light peck on the lips. "I want you naked, John. No watch, no dog tags, completely naked and all mine to play with."

With a suddenness that surprised John, he wanted that too. He wanted Rodney to be able to do anything he wanted, and this was the best opportunity they were ever going to have. There wasn't going to be a Carson examining them for the next few days, questioning how they got this bruise or that mark - and if John knew Rodney, Rodney was going to take advantage of that.

As soon as Rodney moved his hand, John slid off the bed, bending over to unlace his boots and then stepping out of them. His pants and boxers followed. Taking the three steps that were necessary to get to the dresser, he took off his watch and his wristband, and then hesitated before lifting his dog tags over his head. That made him feel more naked than not wearing any clothes. After all, he'd been wearing them for twenty years, not even taking them off to shower most of the time.

He turned to face Rodney and caught his breath. While he'd been struggling with his own clothes, Rodney had shed his own, and was standing there naked, stroking his cock. John crossed to him, and then sunk to his knees in front of Rodney, mouth already open and watering.

"Oh, christ, yes," Rodney said, voice already tight as John sucked the head of Rodney's cock into his mouth, suckling it gently. He didn't want to get Rodney off, but he just had to taste, had to feel the heavy weight on his tongue, feel his jaw pop as Rodney thrust deeply but carefully.

One of John's hands wrapped around Rodney's hip, holding it tightly as his other reached down to stroke his own dick. He moaned softly, knowing that the vibrations were going to drive Rodney nuts. Slowly, he worked his way down Rodney's dick, taking his cock deep in his throat, swallowing around the head. Rodney was quiet above him, and John didn't want that. He wanted Rodney to realize that he could make as much noise as he wanted without worrying about someone walking past in the hall.

Pulling off, he rested his forehead against Rodney's hip. Rodney's hand brushed through his hair after a moment, and John looked up at him. "Let me hear you, please?" he said, and waited for Rodney's sharp nod before taking the head of his cock back into his mouth.

This time, Rodney wasn't quiet. He groaned and whimpered and begged. John especially liked the begging. He felt like he could just stay here, on his knees, forever.

Rodney obviously felt differently, as he started to pull John's hair, trying to get him to back off. "God, John, I don't want to come yet. Stop, just stop." Reluctantly, he released Rodney's dick and looked up again. Rodney looked _wrecked_, and John couldn't help thinking that that was a good look for him.

Without releasing his hair, Rodney pulled him to his feet, and John groaned as their cocks pressed together. Christ, Rodney hadn't even touched him yet and he was ready to come. Rodney seemed to realize how he felt, because he took a step back and then went to his bag, pointing to the bed as he went. "You, sit. I'll be right back."

John obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his cock softly. It felt good, but not as good as when Rodney touched him. He stared at Rodney's ass, admiring it, as he bent over his bag, digging around inside it. "A ha!" he stood back up and turned towards John again, stopping short and staring. "I never - I didn't realize how hot you are when you touch yourself," he finally said, and John flushed. "Later, I want to watch as you make yourself come. Would you do that for me?"

Just the thought of sitting here and jerking off for Rodney, while Rodney watched, was enough to push John even higher, and he couldn't stop the hoarse cry he gave, or his hand moving on his dick. Rodney hurried across the floor and dropped to his knees in front of John, pushing his hand away from his cock. "Shh, John," he said, staring up intently. "I'm gonna help." Then he held up his hand and showed John the leather cockring he was holding in one hand, lube in the other. "Can I?"

John's first thought was a completely irrelevant "Where did he get that?" Then he actually realized what he was doing, and fell backwards on the bed. "God, Rodney." Taking that for the agreement it was, Rodney set the lube down and gently buckled the ring into place. It held his cock and balls tightly; making John even harder, if that was possible. Then Rodney ducked low, shrugging John's legs onto his shoulders. His big hands spread John's cheeks wide, and John whimpered, knowing where this was going. He wasn't disappointed, as Rodney licked him from the back of his balls all the way to where his ass met the bed.

Reaching down, he touched Rodney's head before locking a hand behind each knee and lifting, pulling his legs up to give Rodney unfettered access to his ass. Rodney took advantage, immediately focusing in on his entrance, licking and sucking and, oh, god, biting at it. John didn't make any effort to stay quiet, and it didn't take long for Rodney to have him whimpering continuously.

When Rodney slid his tongue into John's ass, John didn't think he could take any more. "Oh, fuck, Rodney. I need it, need _you_, please, oh, oh, please," he begged. Rodney tongue-fucked him for a few more moments, as John writhed and whimpered and begged, and then finally sat back, wiping his face off.

Rodney stood, picking up the lube. Opening the bottle, he spread it thickly on his cock, and then replaced John's hands with his own, pressing John's legs even further back. John hissed, "Yes," when he felt the head of Rodney's cock press against his hole. Far too slowly, Rodney pressed inside him, filling him perfectly. John closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing muscles that were trying to resist Rodney's entrance.

Letting go of one of John's legs, Rodney passed a soothing hand over John's side. John took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and as he did, Rodney pressed deeper, harder, till John could feel Rodney's balls up against his ass. Opening his eyes, he saw the look on Rodney's face, the golly gee whiz look that he got when he was playing with new tech, and he had to smile. This would never, _ever_ get old.

It didn't take long for Rodney to set a slow rhythm, moving in and out gently. John groaned and reached up, grabbing Rodney by his shoulders. "'m not gonna break, Rodney. _Fuck_ me."

"You're not going to rush me," Rodney said, but John noticed that his voice was strained. Thwarted at Plan A, he tried Plan B, clenching his ass tight around Rodney's cock. Rodney froze for a long moment, breathing hard, and then he was pulling back, pulling _out_ and John clutched at his arms. "No, no, don't stop. Where are you going?"

But Rodney pulled all the way out anyway. "Turn over."

John panted roughly, trying to regain control. When he thought that he would last more than two seconds, he flipped over, getting on knees and elbows, pressing his ass back towards Rodney. Rodney took the hint and slid back in smoothly. His hands wrapped around John's hips, holding him tightly, sweetly. John just knew that was going to have bruises that he'd be able to press on later.

Thankfully, Rodney was moving faster, deeper, his balls smacking into John's ass. John lowered his forehead to the mattress, and that changed the angle just enough, pushing Rodney's cock over his prostate and dragging out a long groan. "Please don't stop, Rodney. So close..."

Rodney's hands tightened more, and he made what sounded like a sob. His hips started to stutter frantically as his hands slid down and undid the cock ring as fast as he could. "Now, now, John. Going to come, give it to me. Want it. Need - "

That was the last thing that John needed, and with a harsh cry he came without even being touched. His cock jerked and spat, coming all the way up on his chest. His ass clenched hard and fast around Rodney's dick, intensifying his orgasm and forcing another choked noise from his chest.

Rodney made a noise suspiciously like a whine, and slammed in hard enough to jar John. John could feel the sudden warmth of Rodney coming. He managed to stay on his knees long enough for Rodney to finish, and then collapsed forward.

The movement pulled Rodney out of John, and he whimpered at the loss. He felt Rodney's hands on the back of his legs as he recovered his balance, and then he moved off. John closed his eyes and drifted until he felt a warm cloth on his ass, cleaning him up.

"Turn over, John." Rodney's voice was full of affectionate amusement, and John would have objected except that he was too full of goodwill from being freshly fucked. Instead, he rolled, letting Rodney clean his chest and stomach. From somewhere he managed to get the energy to shift further up the bed, holding up one arm towards Rodney.

Rodney obviously debated taking the washcloth back to the bathroom, but instead dropped it on the floor and crawled up to pillow his head on John's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but yawned instead.

John kissed him, then said, "Sleep now, then eat, then more sex?"

His only answer was a snore.


End file.
